The invention relates to auxiliary lenses which use clips for attachment to spectacles.
One mechanical method of attaching auxiliary lenses is the ColorClip(trademark) system. This system provides for holes drilled at various places around the outer perimeter of the auxiliary lenses. Soft plastic clips are then inserted into the holes. The jaw of the clip is an xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d shape.
Removal and replacement of the auxiliary lenses is carried out by simultaneously (a) holding the primary frame; (b) positioning the auxiliary lens; and (c) gently bending back the xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d jaw of each clip. This is repeated for each of the many (usually six) clips, and requires a significant degree of concentration and dexterity.
A similar system, ECLIPS, requires that the lenses be scored, coated with primer, and metal clips are then glued onto the auxiliary spectacles. The metal clips are bent such that they wrap around the primary spectacles. As repeated bending causes metal fatigue and failure, this system is not suitable for releasably securing auxiliary lenses to primary spectacles.
Another drawback of the ECLIPS and ColourClip(trademark) systems is that each auxiliary lens must be separately attached to and removed from the primary frames. Unless the wearer goes to great lengths to accurately position each auxiliary lens, the auxiliary lens will often be positioned such that they are offset a few degrees axially in reference to the primary lens. Unless the auxiliary frames are perfectly circular, this offset makes the entire assembly, or worse, the wearer""s face, appear bent or distorted.
Other mechanical methods for attaching auxiliary lenses are taught. U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,348 to Herald, Jr. et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,025 to Wang teach auxiliary lenses placed in thick auxiliary frames, which are configured with attachment means. These methods of attachment require thick frames that many wearers would find unsightly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,378 to Blatter teaches an attachment member that is bulky and unsightly, particularly when viewed in profile.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,707 to Gazeley teach complex metal attachment means which are also unappealing in appearance. Also, the use of metal attachment means creates a risk that the lenses will be scratched while removing or replacing the auxiliary spectacles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,384 to Kirsch et al. teaches a campanulate lens mounting strip having an arch-like bridge portion, with two hooks at the bridge, and one hook positioned near the bottom of the auxiliary frames. The utility of this apparatus is limited to reading glasses, and the auxiliary frames can only be attached to a primary frame specially configured for such attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,244 to Martin and U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,571 to Spencer teach auxiliary spectacles which use tensioning. Complete auxiliary frames are required for these systems.
If the auxiliary frame is bent significantly in any way, the method of attachment will fail.
The tensioning clips are made from metal or a metal-like material. Thus, repeated bending will cause metal fatigue and failure. Also, the use of these clips requires that removal and replacement of the auxiliary spectacles be carried out at particular angles of engagement, which requires some dexterity and concentration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,910 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,148, both to Gazeley, teach the use of a pair of rearwardly projecting flexibly resilient prongs on the auxiliary spectacles. The prongs are configured to sit in tensioning apparatus formed in the primary frame to effect a snap fit engagement. Removing and replacing the prongs requires a significant amount of force on the relatively weak bridges of the auxiliary and primary spectacles, and also requires awkward angles of engagement and disengagement. Thus this method is only useful in conjunction with thick, sturdy frames. Also, the prongs must be made of a metal or like material, thus creating a risk of damaging the primary spectacles, or worse, the wearer, when removing and replacing the auxiliary spectacles.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a simple and safe means for attaching auxiliary lenses to primary spectacles.
The present invention provides a spectacle apparatus having (a) two auxiliary lenses each having front face, a rearward face, an edge extending around the lens, and clip holes proximal to an upper edge and a lower edge of each the lens; (b) an auxiliary bridge extending between and connecting the auxiliary lenses to each other; and (c) a clip positioned at each the hole, each the clip having a base positioned against one of the faces, a clip rivet extending from the base through the hole, an arm extending from the base along the edge, and a jaw extending rearward from the arm, wherein the jaw is configured in the shape of a half arch, and the jaw is elastic.
In an embodiment of the invention, the clips are elastic. In another embodiment, the auxiliary bridge is elastic. In an embodiment, the jaw extends to a beveled end. In another embodiment, the jaw extends to a bulbous end. In an embodiment, the clips are Polyflex(trademark) plastic or memory plastic.
In one embodiment, the base is positioned against the front face of the lens and the arm extends rearward from the base against the lens edge. In another embodiment the base is positioned against the rearward face of the lens and the arm extends both forward from the base and against the lens edge, and rearward from the base to the jaw.
The invention also provides an auxiliary spectacle apparatus, comprising: (a) two auxiliary lenses; (b) a hole in each lens; (c) an auxiliary bridge extending between and connecting the auxiliary lenses to each other; (d) attachments for attaching the auxiliary lenses to a primary spectacle; and (e) lens rivets extending from the auxiliary bridge through the holes to secure the lenses to the bridge.
In one embodiment, the lens rivets extend rearward from the auxiliary bridge. In an embodiment, the auxiliary bridge is Polyflex(trademark) plastic or memory plastic. In another embodiment, the lens rivets terminate in a bulbous end. In a further embodiment, the auxiliary spectacle apparatus has at least two holes in each lens and at least two lens rivets extending from each side of the auxiliary bridge through the holes to secure the lenses to the bridge. In an embodiment, the attachments comprises clips extending rearward from the lenses.